A Mind in two Worlds?
by Shadowstep123
Summary: When average NightClan apprentice, Shadowpaw, gains the power to move through the Gate, she is transported into Amestris, she must trek through various worlds to both save her friends, and find a way to master her new power.
1. Prolouge

**I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, WARRIORS, OR ANY OF THE OTHER STUFF I MIGHT USE!**

A small figure sat in the middle of the island, a soft breeze blowing its fur. A voice called, "Hey, am I in the right place? Shadowpaw? Oh, of it's you I must have gotten the message correctly."

The small figure rose, and it was in the form of a cat. "Of course you did. But you made it pretty hard to get through to you..."

A chuckle sounded from another side of the island's clearing. "So you're a heavy sleeper, eh, Tigerpaw? Not hard to guess."

Tigerpaw shouldered through the brambles he had been standing behind. He was a well-built apprentice, with well muscled shoulders rippling under his tabby pelt. "So what if I am? You're not perfect either, Dapplepaw."

"Calm down, she was only joking." said the figure, now identifiable as Shadowpaw. "If we hurry up, we might be able to make it to London before _he _catches the train."

Tigerpaw padded over to Shadowpaw, "Are you sure you want to do this? Even if it puts you at risk from the 'enforcers'?"

"His sacrifice was too brutal...I will help him to return home, even with the risk from the 'enforcers'." She murmured, staring into the starry sky.

Then there was a blinding flash of white light only the three cats could see, and when they opened their eyes, they were at the the the train station in London, England. But where the cats would have been standing, stood three humans instead. Only, each human resembled one of the cats. Dapplepaw was now a teenage human wearing a leopard-spotted hoodie, a pair of black sneakers, and a white t-shirt under the hoodie. Shadowpaw was tom-boy-ish girl wearing an identicle white t-shirt under a black hoodie, with black sweats and white sneakers. And Tigerpaw was wearing a brown shirt, with black pants and white sneakers.

Shadow spoke up, "Alright, let's go."

~Edward Elric~

_I _have _to catch that train! It could be the only way back to Alphonse! _Edward ran faster. Just then, something caught his eye. There was group of teens standing in the middle of the train station, but what he saw was their clothes. _Why would anyone dress like that? _He wondered. Just then, one of them saw him.

"Hey! I see him! Look!" it was the girl in the black hoodie. The others turned.

"If that's him, your drawing was _really _bad." said the boy, looking Ed up and down.

"Shut up, Tigerpa- ." she faltered, and said something to him. Ed couldn't catch what it was, but he saw the other two look miffed and walk away.

As she walked up to him, Ed tried to turn and catch his train, but the girl grabbed his wrist. Suddenly, the was a flash of white, and Ed was blinded for a moment. When he could see again, Ed looked around. He was surrounded by huge trees, and it seemed like he was on an island. As he looked up, a black cat with white paws pinned him down. "Do you have any clue where you are, or _what _you are?" she asked, a grin on her face, "Or should I tell you?"

"You have me on 'Where you are', but I'm an average human, and my name is Edward Elric." he replied, look of confusion spreading across his face.

The cat _laughed _at this. "Okay, I'm the same human that grabbed you wrist at the train station, now look at me." her grin grew to a smile. "Still think you're human?"

**What will happen? **

**Btw if you want a charecter in this you can just put it in a review! World suggestions are open! **

**Charecter Forum;**

**Name:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**World:**

**Skills:**

** SINCERELY,**

** SHADOW**


	2. Wait, what?

**BTW: I am using the 2003 Fullmetal Alchemist, NOT ****Fullmetal Alchemist; Brotherhood**

* * *

~Edward Elric~

"No, I _can not _be a cat!" gasped Edward, "It's not _possible_."

The black and white cat pinning him down only laughed harder when he said this. "Guys, he still thinks he's human! Come on out and see!" she gasped in between laughing fits.

"Seriously?" asked a tabby cat pushing through the shrubs on one side of the island. "Even the cow we brought here knew she was a cat." he said skeptically.

As soon as he said that, a tan she-cat with spots on her pelt padded out behind him, "No, that was an _accident. _And all that cow knew was how to run."

Edward realized the black cat had finally stopped laughing. "Listen, I know what happened when you were in that under ground mansion with the hommonculi." she said, "And I decided I was going to help you get back to Alphonse and Winry."

Ed just stared at her. Would his world that had come crashing down be rebuilt?

* * *

~Shadowpaw~

Now, you probably don't know me too well yet. Let's just say I have an oddly strong sense of justice, and when Envy killed Edward in that mansion it made me go wild. He didn't deserve that! All he wanted to do was save his little brother! But I'm getting carried away now, so let's get back to the story.

I had just told Ed that I had seen him in the previously mentioned underground mansion, and he was staring back at me like he had just been shot. "Er...Hello in there?" I said as I shook him.

"Why didn't you try to help?" he whispered, so I could barely hear it. "Why?"

This question took me by surprise (insert anime sweat drop), "Why didn't I help you? Well, at that point in time, I was still being watched closely by the 'enforcers'."

The word "enforcers" seemed to shake Ed free of his sorrowful trance. "Who?" he asked, looking at me in a strange way.

"The 'enforcers'," I explained, "A group of people who enforce the rules that bind my kind together."

"Uh-huh." he said, sounding sarcastic.

"I'm serious!"

"And I'm a cat." he responded, "So let's just get this nightmare over, so I can wake up and try to find Alphonse."

I lashed my tail, getting ready to pounce. Just as I started to leap at Ed, my friends, Tigerpaw and Dapplepaw, intervened. "You should at least tell him his name here." Dapplepaw said,"It might give him a reason to shut up and listen."

I nodded, and stood up taller."Right. So in this world, you're name is Sunpaw, due to your golden fur, and you live in NightClan. _With me._" I paused, "Tigerpaw will you tell him what you know of the Warrior Code?"

"Sure." replied Tigerpaw, sounding confident. "The Warrior Code explains how to live correctly. It tells us not to fall in love with cats from other Clans, not to kill unless we have to, and so on."

"Now, you were apprenticed yesterday, so you'll get all the training you need." I said, getting up. "Come on, we're going back to camp. We can visit them tomorrow night." I added as we padded away, motioning with my tail towards Tigerpaw and Dapplepaw.

* * *

~Edward Elric~

As they padded to the "camp" Edward couldn't help but try to chat. "So, what's your story?" he asked absentmindedly.

Shadowpaw shrugged, not turning around. "I was just a kit for the most part, playing, luaghing, running around. And then I was told I could watch the 'Other Words' for a day, and saw you, figured out how to teleport, and got you..."

As they came upon the camp, Ed just stared. It was so _big_. Just then, a black and white tabby raced out of what he guessed was the entrance.

"Hey Shadow! Who's your friend? Oh, it's Sunpaw isn't it?" she blabbered, not even stopping for breath.

* * *

**WHO IS THIS TALKATIVE TABBY? WILL ED/SUNPAW FIT IN TO NIGHTCLAN LIFE? ALL THIS AND MORE, NEXT CHAPTER!**

**SMILES,**

**SHADOWSTEP123**


End file.
